


Frustrations

by Redrosessoulcabin



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Explicit Sex, F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrosessoulcabin/pseuds/Redrosessoulcabin
Summary: Maui is truly happy with his life on the island and Moana as his partner.But with Moana being so busy, they haven’t really gotten any sexy time together and both are getting frustrated.How long until those frustrations will lead to a fiery encounter?...
Relationships: Maui/Moana Waialiki, Moana/Maui
Kudos: 35





	Frustrations

Maui enjoyed life on the island.  
He never would’ve thought that he could actually stay on land for as long as he had (at least by choice).  
Though more than anything, he couldn’t believe that he had found someone to settle down with: Moana. She was as energetic, caring, passionate and short fused as always, and he still adored her all the same.  
Every time he watched her being all chiefly and responsible whilst also still showing her free spirited nature and open mind through her decision making, he was compelled to just pick her up and kiss her all over. But since the one time where he actually did that and she hadn’t been too happy about it (she had said that it was embarrassing behavior for a chief to display), he kept his hands to himself whilst she was on duty and waited for the dawn of the day to arrive.

However, the last few nights she had refused any kind of intimacy, since she was always pooped by all the stuff she had going on right now.  
It was planting season and she had to make sure the new coconut tree plantage would prosper. There were also new coconut skin baskets in the making as well as the polishing and repairing of the canoes that got some damage on the last voyage.  
All in all she had a lot of work to do. Maui helped plenty no doubt, but he just had much more stamina than her, and he also wasn’t the chief (nor did she allow him to be, he wasn’t exactly the best in planning and being orderly), so he also didn’t have to take care of people in that way either.  
He understood all that very well.  
But he was getting impatient.

His frustration became worse by the day, and he could sense that hers was too.  
Moana, even though she was truly much too tired to engage in anything sexy right now, very much felt that she needed him that way, most definitely.  
Wasn’t exactly a pleasant feeling when you were discussing serious matters about future travels with the elders of Motonui.  
She saw him lurking everywhere, could feel his intense gaze, undressing her.  
A growl almost escaped her. Of anger, because he had absolutely no business spying on her like some predator about to catch its prey, on the other hand, and she didn’t like to admit it but it's true: She was extremely turned on by it. She imagined him jumping out of one of the bushes, pin her to the ground and devour her, the way he so expertly could-

“Moana...MOANA, are you listening?”, her father's voice broke her pleasant daydream. A frown appeared on her face and she took a deep breath.  
“I...I need a moment”, she said, deciding to step out of the meeting for a second to get herself together.  
However, as soon as Moana leaned against a cool rock to calm the pool of warmth between her legs, she heard him approach from above, jumping down and pinning her against the rock between his huge arms in one quick, swift motion.  
She let out an appreciative moan, before she remembered what she had tried to do here, shook her head irritatedly and tried to put on an expression of displeasure.  
“Maui, it's hardly to the time to-“  
“-stop. We haven’t had sex in almost two weeks and you and I both know we are-”, he inched closer, his lips almost touching her ear whispering, “-more than ready.”  
She wanted to argue (fake argue that is, because let's be honest, she truly was ready to get rawed), but before another word could slip from her, she began biting her lip as she felt his big, soft mouth on her neck and his skilled fingers under her skirt.

“I mean”, she said, “I can take a quick brea-ahhh”, her last word turned into a much too loud moan as she felt him hitting all the right spots.  
“I’ll be in and out, ride you like the tides and you’ll be good to go,”, he hummed, his voice deep and seductive.  
Moana was a goner now.  
Any worry had washed away and pleasure filled her body instead. One digit after the other hit her bud like the most pleasurable massage possible. Before she could climax however, he exited his hand again.  
‘Damn it’, she thought to herself, ‘every time’. It was his specialty to make her come close with his fingers or tongue (oh tongue… she would have to ask him to do that soon too) but then he’d leave her hanging, begging for him to release her of this incomplete state of sexual pleasure. Of course that would be with his magnificent cock-

-Ah and there it was. Thick and long, it was already begging to enter her dripping cunt.  
“Want this, don’t ya?”, he asked teasingly, knowing exactly her answer.  
“We don’t have time for this you stupid idiot. Enter me for Te Fiti's sake”, she begged, her voice angry and her desire so unbearable, she was ready to just rip his member off if that’s what it would take to sate it.  
“Alright, alright. Geez, somebody’s needy,” he chuckled, slightly terrified of her temper, slightly amused by her pleading, but mostly very turned on.  
Without further hesitance, he pushed himself onto her, his weight pressed comfortably against her body and his dick buried deep within her.  
Oh how good that felt.  
So full, so warm, so alive. As he started to move, it took barely a second for her to adjust. She truly was ready for this round of fucking, more than for anything in her life.  
Ok that may have been an exaggeration, but gods did he feel good. Her hands grasped onto his lustrous hair tightly, moaning louder by the second.  
Both felt their climax coming at an almost worrying speed as they peppered each other with kisses and rammed into each other like the destiny of the world depended on it.  
Sweet release came and Moana almost felt like crying of pleasure as she felt his seed fill her. Maui held her gently towards the end, happy to have her to himself, before carefully exiting her again.

Two minutes.  
At best.  
That’s how short their encounter was, but they’d be damned if it hadn’t been the hottest one to date.  
Outside, close to the elders and other villagers where they could’ve been caught easily (and were easily heard no doubt), Moana had been dominated by the mighty Demigod Maui, rawed and filled up. She was on fire in the best kind of way and Maui felt so satisfied and energized, he could’ve fished a hundred islands from the bottom of the sea.  
They looked at each other, their gazes love drunk. Moana gave him a big, dopey smile, before giving him a quick peck on the lips goodbye, planning on returning to her chiefly duties as quick as possible.  
She however felt herself turn around to Maui again, who was still looking at her with a want that she could swear she felt tenfold.  
She was not going to wait another two weeks.

“We are definitely fucking again today”, she spoke, confidence engulfing her words.  
“Definitely”, Maui answered, so terrifyingly serious, it almost took her breath away and want him again immediately...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time posting a story on A03. I hope you enjoyed it. One or two other Hooked Wayfinder stories are also on the way <3  
> Till very soon 
> 
> Also: A big thank you to Zabchan who read through all my stories and made corrections and gave me advice <3


End file.
